


Arctique & Élies

by Not_Yourcrybaby



Series: Hero Duo [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Buckle up, Child Neglect, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé and Elise have their own side, Chloé had a bad childhood, Chloé just wants happiness, Chloé knows that Lila lies, Chloé reads poetry, F/F, F/M, Fox Chloé Bourgeois, Gen, Grunge, Kinda, LGBTQ, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Bashing, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Mouse Miraculous, My oc knows, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Sad Chloe, Song Lyrics, Vigilante, dark academic, idk what else to tag, lol I’m taking this too seriously, oc is a morally gray person, stolen miraculous, wlw, yes her father is just as bad as her mom, Élise is chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Yourcrybaby/pseuds/Not_Yourcrybaby
Summary: Chloé is having a hard time being trapped working for her mother until she’s thrown back into the miraculous world as the fox hero along with a surprise mouse holder.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hero Duo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144721
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Hero Duo

_ “Are you ready to wake up yet?” _

_ “I don’t think I am” _

_ “You can’t pretend to be ignorant forever” _

_ “I know”  _

A sigh was let out. And arctic blue eyes had flashes of pain. The girl looked up and she laid back into her bed looking at the white ceiling seeing the chandelier hanging on the ceiling shining as if everything was okay. Flashes of emotions flood her vision. But she felt nothing. No sadness, no anger, no anything. Just blank. Is this what it felt like to have something she so deadly care about ripped from her? Because it felt inanely painful. Like someone had stabbed her in the gut and left her to wallow in her own blood. But instead of blood it’s the feeling of losing someone she cared deeply about. She wishes she could whelve this pain away. 

Ladybug didn’t think she was a good Queen Bee .And Chloé agreed with her. How could she not. She allowed herself to get caught up in the idea that her mother could learn to appreciate her. But instead she showed everyone her secret identity putting herself and her family in danger. She felt like some kind of doggerel. She just wanted her poem, her happy ending. But she wasn’t strong enough. She wasn’t smart enough. A knock on the door stopped her from her spiral. Chloé laid up and hoped her makeup wasn't smudge. “Come in,”she yelled. One of the butler’s walked in her mind and supplied the name. Jean. She watched as his features softened.

“Yes''she asked. “Your father wanted me to deliver you some news. He says that your mother is going to be coming back home today and she would like to see you. She also advised you to dress nice.”he said. Then knowing how she would like to be alone he walked out leaving the princess to herself. Once he was out she face into her pillow. She was glad it was him because if it was anyone else apart from the staff they would have waited to be dismissed and no one wanted to watch her have a breakdown. 

She curled up in a small ball. Hiding his knees into his chin and letting out a small painful sob. She allowed herself to break down. Allowed herself to feel. Because god knows she won't have time with her mother coming home. Why was her mother coming home? Ever since Chloé was young her mother never even visited unless there was a fashion show with Gabrial and they needed to collaborate. Since otherwise there’s nothing keeping her here. Why should she be here? When she could be out traveling away from her daughter and her husband. She made it pretty clear she wanted nothing to do with her own daughter. Why couldn’t she stay away for good. If only. 

But she knew why her mother wanted to see her. Press was finally putting it together how Audrey had a daughter who she never sees. With that people started to call out her mother for not caring about her. Chloé had of course posted to social media debunking it but people tend not to listen to her. So her mother probably wanted to ‘spend time’ with her. She knew she didn't want to, why couldn't she just tell the truth that she didn't care for her own daughter. She only had a child because of taking on the family business and making her husband believe she wasn't cheating on him. 

Maybe she should try to find a better role model. But she had tried. Really she did. Ladybug was supposed to be the one. The blonde walked over to her vanity and looked at herself. Tear stains where on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy. She tried to smile and failed. She walked over to the bathroom and started the shower. Might as well go all out. Since her face was already a mess. She walked stripped herself of her yellow tank top and matching pants. She then turned over to a shelf. “Alexa play playlist 1”she said. She kept a small little speaker in her bathroom since she loved to take long baths and showers where she would just scream to lyrics. She turned on the water and got in. 

She tried to think of good thoughts. She didn't want to be akumatized, especially without clothes. She already caused many people to be akumatized. She quickly washed her body and her hair and walked out of the shower covering herself in a white towel. She walked into her room. “Alexa turned up the volume”she said. She walked over to her closet and pulled open the doors. “Alexa text mother; formal or business casual?”said Chloé. The text was soon sent. With her mother she could never tell. But again she doesn't even know the woman that well. She walked over to her phone when she heard her text tone. She picked up the yellow phone and saw her mother had replied. Answering with a more business casual look. The blonde walked over to her closet. The song soon changed to a familiar tone. She buried herself into the closet. 

_ “Now lay me down to sleep, i pray the loud the soul to keep _

__ _ If i shall die before i ‘wake i pray the lord my soul to take” _

__ The blonde rolled her eyes. She didn't believe in god but this song was a bop. She pulled out a yellow sweater and black dress pants. Almost as if a light bulb went off she started to change. Putting on the sweater and the tucked in into the black pants. She put on her yellow flats. Looking at herself in the mirror confused her. She always wore yellow but now knowing that her bee side was ripped from her made her want to rip the clothes off her. But instead she took a deep breath. 

_ “ _ _ I, I keep a record of the wreckage of my life _

_ I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind _

_ They talk shit, but I love it every time _

_ And I realize” _

She wiped the frown off her face and she pulled up her hair into the normal ponytail. Then she sat down at her vanity and added a bit of blush and a little bit of blue in the corner of her eye instead of making her lid completely blue. Standing up she grabbed her purse and threw her phone in as well as a small makeup kit just in case she needs a touch up. She paused the song. 

_ “I’ve tasted blood and it is sweet” _

…

The blonde walked out of the hotel she called her home. Jean was driving the limo. Which makes her at least feel okay. Chloé moved into the car and put her bag down. “Morning Jean, how are you?”she asked the man. He smiled in the mirror at her. “I’m good Mrs Chloé, how about you?”he asked. She let out a groan in the privacity on the car. “Not that well Jean. Don't you know what my mother wants. Or did Father say anything about her being home”asked the blonde. He shook his head. “Not anything you wouldn't know”he said. She looked up at the top of the car. Surely hoped this wasn't going to make her feel like shit like the last visit. Her mother already made her look like a fool in front of a classmate. She pulls out her airpods and pushes them in and allows herself to worry about it later. 

Soon she got to where her mother’s magazine was made. The building was huge. She has been there,many times from a child when she and Adrien used to model together. And too check in on her intern status. She got out of the limo and recognized some photographers there. They have to be hired because only people with keycards could come in. So she ausmed her mother is trying to show that her daughter is coming to visit. She put her head up high. The bag being held and her posture perfect. She was her mothers perfect daughter. 

She walked and allowed the people to take photos of her. A woman walked up to her. “Chloé Bourgeois?”asked the woman. The girl stopped and turned to the reporter pretending they didn't see her there. “Yes”she asked. She put her voice in a softer otavice. “Are you here to see your mother?”asked the woman. Chloé smiled a fake smile she and Adrien could easily tell were filled with lies. “Yes I am. I miss my mother so much. And it seems like she misses me as well,”she said. “Oh then I won't hold you up,”said the fake reporter. 

Chloé turned around and started on her way off. She rolled her eyes and walked into the building. Letting out a groan she walked up to the reception desk. The woman, Naomi looked up. “Morning Mrs Bourgeois”she said with a smile. “Morning,”Chloé said. She gave the woman a smile and made her way over to the elevator. Walking into the small space she allowed her smile to come off her face. Stars were tired of pretending already. This was too much. She felt her cheeks hurting. The elevator was made of glass so people could see her but not too much. She grabbed her lip gloss and put some on. Giving herself a look over in her camera mirror did she finally walk out. 

The door opened and she walked out. Her mother worked on the top floor, seeing as today they were taking photos for models. She walked into the room with a bunch of cubicles. She walked over to the froot where her mother saw standing. She watched as she looked down at her wrist. “Good Morning Chloé ”she said. It seemed the older woman was having trouble. “Hello mother, how are you?”asked Chloé politely. She felt like she was forcing it. Forcing the niceness when she wanted nothing but too walk away and hide in the room with the clothes and help the models get ready. 

Then she saw someone out of the corner of her eye walk up. Chloé turned to see a small girl. She had light brown hair that reminded her of sweetened chamomile tea. It went down to her neck where it stopped. She had bangs and they seemed to be slightly curled. Her eyes were gray and she could tell the girl had something to say. She had on a dark black sweater that covered her white collar that peaked out. She had her sweater tucked into a pink flanneled skirt that seemed to puff up like a tutu. Gray ripped tights that matched her eyes were on. Finally the shoes were white vans. “Chloè, I want you to help our new intern. What’s your name again”asked the older woman. 

“Élies, I'm Eliès Badeaux,”she said. Chloé gave her the fakest smile. “I’m Chloé , it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Badeaux,”she said. “Chloé, I want you to show her how to get the clothes ready for the models and how to help the photographers,”said Audrey. Chloé nodded and the blonde almost tripped up and said yes ma'am. But instead she started on her way into the clothes room, as she liked to call it. “Your mother is quite scary,”she said. The blonde didn’t say anything. “Hey that’s sort of rude. I’m just trying to talk to you,”said the other girl. “I’m not the talking type,”Chloé answered.

“Not true. I’ve seen you around Paris and I heard people talk about you. Saying you're not so nice and you hang around Mr.Agreste’s son like he’s a part of your own body”she said. The blonde rolled her eyes. She’s heard worse about her. Finally they made it to the purple room. In the purple room there were tracks of clothes for each model as well as multiples just in case and more. “Okay so we’ll need to grab Mrs.Bella and Mrs.Jamie’s clothes there first,”said Chloé. The blonde took a hanger off the rack and turned to wait for the other girl. Taking the message elise grabbed a hanger with the name Mrs.Jamie on it. 

The girls took off. Chloé was used to being there, she was used to this life so walking through a stone hall that was almost castle like, was normal. But for Élies it wasn't. As she kept up she watched around. It was beautiful. The two made it to a room where there were a bunch of other doors. “Just leave their costumes on the doorknobs then knock”said Chloé . The two did it and left the hall. “Next we have to check the photographers and make sure they have everything”:said Chloé. “Okay”Élies agreed. 

“How did you become an intern?”the blonde asked. Élies smiled. “My step mom works in fashion and she got this job for me”said the burnette. “You see that doesn't make sense. You see it very hard to get to work here especially at your age. So why here”asked the blonde. The two were walking through a fly glass side of the building. Tress could be seen down below. “I have a question for you Chloé , am i allowed to call you that?”she asked. The two slowed a bit down. “What is it? Do you want a date with Adrein?”questioned the girl. Élies smiled. “No i’m not into men. But you... I'm just kidding”she said with a smile. 

Chloé turned around. “Stop stammering. What do you want?”she hissed. Élies changed and Chloé could see it. Her eyes became more clear and almost looked catlike. Her posture went from shy to completely confident. And a smirk was on her face. “Chloé do you think you can change the world”asked the girl. The blonde didnt know what to think. She didn't expect this question. She thought maybe Élies was a spy. “No, I don't think I can change the world,”she said. Her smirk got larger. “If you had the chance to save the world would you do it?”asked the girl as she slowly walked forward. “I would. But wouldn't everyone?”asked the bee. She threw up her guards and wondered who this girl was. She stopped walking when she was in front of the blonde. She was short but seemed to tower. 

She pulled out a box and opened it to see a fox tail necklace. “Chloé , I present to you the Fox Miraculous. I want you to work with me to protect Paris. If you take this then your powers will be used for good. As well as you will have to keep the secret. You will train by my side as my panther and hide your identity from the other miraculous users.”says Élies. Chloé froze. 

“You have to be lying?”asked the blonde. But no, the girl’s Kawmai flew out. “Hi it’s nice to meet you Chloé ”said the mouse looking thing. “But I thought I wasn't supposed to be a miraculous user?”questioned the girl. Élies took her arm and pulled her closer to a private place. “You're not but i don't work with Ladybug. You’ll be working with me. Our job is to finally take care of ladybug hasn't. Our job is to take him down and help fight akuma battles.”said the burnette. 

“But I'm queen bee not the fox holder. And what would happen to her? If you're not working to ladybug then how do you have the miraculous”asked Chloé. Élies looked at the blonde with a smirk. “I will answer all your questions. But first do you choose to take this burden”asked Élies 

Chloé didn’t know what to think. She was told by ladybug that she couldn’t be an asset. But then this girl said she wasn’t working for ladybug. Maybe this could be her chance. Another to start again. Maybe should she prove she can help save the world. Quickly an answer came to mind. “Is this a trick? Are you working with Hawkmoth?”asked the blonde. Her tone was icy and dark. “Oh so you're pretty and smart”said the teen. “I’m not working for Hawkmoth. I want him gone and out of Pairs''. 

Chloé saw what’s in her eyes and saw she had to be telling the truth. As someone who has to fake it you start to realize others who withhold the truth. “Do you think I can do it”asked the blonde. She waited for a response. And felt her heart rate pick up. She always had people putting expectations on her but not expecting her to be able to do it. She was sick of that. Sick of people being like that. 

  
“I do. I think you have a strong potential and I want you on my side. So queenie, will you take the step”asked Élies. She held out the box. Chloé looked up at her and felt something she hasn't felt in a long time. She touched the box and took it for herself. And she felt that emotion grow. Hope.    



	2. lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and Élise go to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took a while. I recently have been able to apply for early college, instead of going to my third and fourth years of high school.

_ One day, _

_ The snow of your heart will melt, _

_ Making space  _

_ For hope.-Alexandra Vasilia  _

__ Chloé was conflicted. Well more than usual. She laid up on her bed still awake in the early morning of dusk. Next to her was the fox miraculous gleaming. She went over some points in her head. 

  1. She is supposed to be the fox user when she used to be the bee
  2. She still missed and wishes she had Pollen 
  3. She doesn't know this Élies chick
  4. She could be working for HawkMoth
  5. She still has to work for her mother 



Chloé sighed and laid her head on her pillow looking at the necklace. The blonde heard a beep from her phone and got up. She pulled out her phone and then looked to see she had gotten a message on snapchat. Quickly checking it, she just sees that it’s streaks from Sabrina. She snapped a photo of the ceiling and sent it over to the girl. Then groaned realizing that she wasn't going to sleep and might as well get some coffee already. She got up and then heard a noise. Turning towards the balcony window she walked over and threw open. A girl with curly brown hair was there. Why someone was out her balcony window when it was still the early morning,she couldn't tell you. 

Two buns held all her hair except for the curly bangs. Then in front of the buns where small brown mouse ears. A pink mask covered chamomile eyes. A pink choker wrapped around her neck. She was wearing a black dress. On there where specks of pink and gray. She was wearing fishnets that where a light pink. Small black boots where on. A belt was wrapped around her waist that looked to be connected to a tail. “Morning princess”said the girl. “Élise ”questioned Chloé . 

The girl smiled, showing off teeth. She walked through the door, and into the girls room. “Have you transformed yet?”asked Élies. Chloé frowned. “I didn't say you could be in my room? Why are you even here?”asked Chloé. Élise dropped her form and suddenly a girl with straight hair stood there. “I was patrolling and came to check on you,”she said. She gave a smile. “So are you going to transform or not?”she added with a smug smile. 

Chloé rolled her eyes. This girl was very bossy. She walked over to her bedside table and grabbed the necklace. The brown haired girl sat on her bed and watched. Chloé wrapped the necklace on her neck feeling the cold touch of the fox tail. Then out of nowhere a fox appeared. The animal opened its eyes. “Your not Alya''questioned the fox. “Alya is the Rena Rouge. I thought it was Lila.”said Chloé. But once she thought about it, it made sense. “It’s nice to meet you little fox. I’m Élise and this is Chloé. You won’t be with Fu nor Ladybug anymore”Élies said showing up behind Chloé . “HawkMoth”the small fox whispered.

“Nope wrong answer. I’m here to help Ladybug and so is Chloé . We're working on our own side though.”said Élies . The fox looked between the two. “Your not lying. Okay who am i too be working with?”asked Trixx. Élise smiled and looked over at Chloé’s. Trixx followed her eyes to the blonde. “You? But your Pollen’s hive”questioned the fox. The mouse kawmi floated over to Trixx. “Trixx you have to listen to me. Chloé would be a good fox.”said Mullo. “Mullo they have you too? I thought they would take more prominently,”said Trixx, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hey Mullo is prominent ''said Élies. She took the kawmi and held in her hands rubbing her cheek on Mullo. “Wait that’s your owner Mullo? Don't you think she’s too... unstable?”asked Trixx. “Élise is a little unstable. But she’s a good mouse”Mullo said. Elise frowned, Chloé could hear her mumbled “I’m not unstable”. 

“I trust your judgement Mullo. To transform you need to say Trix let’s pounce, and to drop it i’s Trixx tails off”said Trix. Chloé looked at Élies who smiled at the other girl. “Trix let’s pounce”yelled the teen. She felt herself transform but it felt different then it did with Pollen. And it makes her heart break more. Knowing that she no longer had Pollen but in a more intimate way seeing as she was using some Kawmi, that wasn't hers. But also the change didn't feel too bad. When Chloé opened her eyes someone else was standing there and she felt different. 

Chloé’s blond hair was now white and held up in the long ponytail. The tips were an icy blue just like her eyes. There were two fox ears that were on her head that were completely white. The suit is light teal with the sides being a white. She had matching white gloves and white boots. The mask was teal with tiny bits of black. 

“You don’t look like Rena Rouge at all”said Élies. Chloé turned over to the minor she had and saw herself. She really did look different. Unlike Alya she realized she had a tail. “Trixx tails off”she said. Chloé watched the kawmi happily smile at her. “Your an arctic fox! I haven't had one in a long time”smiled Trixx. 

“Curiouser and Curiouser”said Élise. Chloé couldn’t help but smile about the Alice In Wonderland quote. But said nothing about it. But she still felt nervous about this. Trix didn’t have the same bound that she did with Pollen. Trixx turned to see the girl with a sad and nervous expression. “Chloé are you okay”asked the kawmi. Élies wasn’t really paying attention. Thinking and muttering to Mullo. “I miss Pollen”she said.

“Oh I’m sorry. You must have really bonded with her”Trixx replied. When you are given a miraculous you bond with them right away and it hurts to let them go. The girl was nothing what she expected. She didn’t seem bratty like Plag and Tikki would describe. But then again they never had an idea of character. Seeing as one of the holders is very much a stalker. “Am I betraying Ladybug?”asked Chloé. Trixx smiled. This girl is an arctic fox. Seems surprising. “No, I think what your doing is actually pretty good,your helping people. And maybe when Hawkmoth is gone they’ll give you Pollen back”said Trixx.

Chloé guess that made sense. She could show Ladybug that she deserved Pollen. She was a good Queen Bee. “Okay. But now I need to get ready for school. And somehow wear blue”Chloé said.If she was going to be an arctic fox then she’ll dress like one. She gave a pointed look at Élies. The girl snapped out of it. “Oh yeah, I also have some news”she said.

Chloé looked at her confused. “Today I’ll be a new student at College Francoise Dupont”said Élies with another smile. Élies a new student at her school. “That sounds like a bad idea,”Chloé said. She walked over to her closet.The other girl gave her a back a look of chaos. “Come on princess, it’ll be fun”she said with a smirk.

The blonde mostly ignored the girl as she searched her closet for something not yellow. “A book of poems hmm”said a voice. Mullo was hovering over her nightstand where the book was. “Oh I didn’t know you were in poetry”said Élies. “You don’t even know me”Chloe whispered. 

  
  


“True. But I’m hoping I will”Chloé heard her say. No one’s ever said that to the blonde before. She twirled a price of hair before realizing what she was doing and stopped. Closing the door of the closet she quickly got dressed. She didn’t want them to continue going through her stuff. 

She walked out and watched as Élies turned to see her. “Your not wearing yellow”the other observed. “Well I’m an arctic Fox. Should at least look the part”Chloé sighed out. Élise seemed to approve. “We should get going”started the girl she turned around to open the window looking out, “ and,Chloé you look good”she said with a smile. Turning to the blonde she gave her a big smile. The taller of the two shook her head trying to hide the blush. “Come on. You can ride with me in the limo”said the blonde. 

Chloé was wearing a blue blouse and a pair of black jeans. She had a small black purse with her.The miraculous was hidden in her shirt hiding it from view. Élise had to give her props for hiding the miraculous. 

“What about breakfast? Important meal of the day.”asked Élies . “Did you not eat before coming over here”asked Chloé with an eyebrow raised. Élise shook her head. “We can get food and eat in the limo,”replied Chloé . Élise followed Chloé out of her room. The two walked through the lavish hotel. “How come you live in a hotel, instead of at a house?”asked Élies. Chloé let out a sigh. “My father and I do have a house but I prefer staying here”. 

They walked down a flight of stairs and Chloé steered their way over to the lobby. There was a small dining room with tables and such. The hotel looked to have this ancient kind of feel. Chloé walked into the kitchen and the cooks turned around. “Morning Mrs.Chloé. Will you be having lunch here?”asked one of the guys. “Yes i will. I would also like for you to make more than usual for both breakfast and lunch”she said. The man nodded. 

A man came up to the girl and handed her a paper bag. “Thee out of your normal tea,Mrs. Chloé”said the man. The two soon got their food and walked off. Élise really couldn't believe how someone could live in a place like this. With a high ceiling and chandeliers and structures she only through exsted in fairytales and movies. No, the girl was more used to fairy lights, dark rooms and small houses. Nothing like how Chloé was raised. 

Chloé and Élies got into the limo. Noticing the spaced out look on the other’s face, she decided to threaten her driver with the not tell father stick even though she knew he wouldn't. The girl soon snapped out of it. Chloé opened the bag and pulled out a bagel. Élise then pulled out her food. 

The two sat in silence until they made it to a cafe. Both girls walked out completely done food. “Anyway, quiz me about our classmates,”said Élies. She raised an eyebrow. “Our classmates”asked Chloé. “Oh yeah I just hacked the system so now I’m in all the same classes as you”said the other completely endorsed in her fingernails. 

“You put yourself right in the Akuma class, dumbass”said Chloé. Élise raised an eyebrow. “Akuma class?”. Chloé looked at her with a weird look. “It’s a nickname for my class. We cause the most Akuma’s in Paris,”said Chloé. She looked down a bit. Since most of the Akuma’s were caused by her. She regrets most of them. “Okay why not split up your class then? If it’s such a problem class why not put everyone into different classes”she asked. 

The blonde shrugged. “The school’s not the best. Anyway Adrien’s in the class. He’s very quiet and usually hangs out with best friend Nino. Nino is cool, he's a DJ. There’s Nino’s girlfriend Alya, or as we know the previous Rena Rogue”said Chloé. She started going off on the reporter. For all the dumb things she has done including trying to figure out ladybug’s identity and being very honest when it comes down to her being Rena. She leaves so many hints on her blog. 

“And ladybug hasn’t said anything?”asked Élise. Chloé shook her head. “That’s dumb. This girl Alya, does she understand that if the people find out with Ladybug and Chat Noir that it will lead Hawkmoth to them and be more dangerous. And the fact she’s planting seeds to her secret identity she’s also going to get herself in trouble. Hawk moth would come get her too. She’s putting too many people in danger”the girl said. She hummed in agreement.

Chloé continued to tell her about the class until she got too Lila. “There’s a girl, she's a bit still new. Lila Rossi. She’s a really big liar and like the type of lies you can fact check. But everyone believes her lies. Except me Marinette and Adrien”explained Chloé. 

“Oh?”said the other girl. They soon stopped near a cafe.“Is there anything you want?”Chloé offered. “Coffee,”said Élies. 

In careful almost delicate strides Chloé Bourgeois was back. Head held high. Shoulders back making her look taller then she already is. Her face went stone cold as if she was a wall. Élise watched as she strutted over to the front of the line. “Morning Al”she said it in such a high pitched voice. One that had a shrill in it.

The man at the counter looked up. “The same as usual”he asked. “Yup”she looked over at Élies. Coffee the girl mouthed. “And a coffee, black and sugar”said the teen. The man nodded. Chloé moved back near the entrance where Élies was. “What the hell was that”whispered the shorter girl. The blonde smiled. “I have a rep to keep up with”she replied. 

A waitress came from behind the counter with their drinks. Chloé pulled out her wallet and paid the waitress the money before walking out. “How long would it be to walk to school?”she hummed. “Not too long”replied the other. Élise grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled her towards the limo. The driver rolled the tinted window down. 

“Where going to walk the rest of the way, as well as later today after school”she said. He nodded. “Have a good day Mrs. Chloé and you too as well Madam”he said. She smiled and pulled Chloé forward who let out a little yelp of surprise. “Hey I didn't say I wanted to walk,”said Chloé . 

Élise didn't listen. She hooked her arm with Chloé. She calmed down a bit. “Come on vixen you gotta learn how to act like a fox. Right Trixx”replied the Élies. “Right”said a voice in the blonde’s bag. She rolled her eyes. How did she end up like this? Chloé gave her the coffee and the other took a sip out of her tea. The usual yellow tea. “How’d you know i liked sugar in my coffee”asked the shooter. 

Élise felt like a trope in a show. She had a bouncy carefree kinda personality. And the vibe that she gave off screamed immature. She was like a comic relief character in a superhero cartoon, but she wasn't Deadpool she was a pinkie pie. Sugar for some reason seems to be the most easy thing to guess about her. “Just a feeling”she nodded. 

The two walked in silence with a few people stopping to see them. I guess it would be weird seeing the mayors daughter so cozy with someone who wasent Adrien or Sabrina. The two soon made it too school. They both walked throught he school yard. For a moment she forgot that she was wearing no yellow and something completely different the usual. Of course people would stare. 

“Wow your popular”said Élies with a snicker. Chloé rolled her eyes. The two walked near the tables where sometimes people ate lunch. “Sit down we have like half and hour before we have to go too homeroom”she said. She sat downa nd the other dove to sit across from her. “Okay tell me everything about the school, classmates and such”replied Élies. She pulled out a binder that Chloé didnt even know how it fit into her purse. The other girl groaned. “Okay ask me your questions”she said. 

“What are the rules and safety precautions of an Akuma attack”she started. She pulled ut a sparkle pen and looked at the blond eeagerd for an answer. “There is none”Chloé said. 

Chloé honestly why they didint have any proceders. She knew most school;s would have there classes hide in the gym or in the caferrtia and turn off all the lights like an sit in drill. And to be honest it was dumb. There was a bunch of momnsters that could kill people but they allow people like Alya to run into danger. But they never stopped them or at least had them lock the door and hide under there desk. They where just out in the open. 

“Wait, you gotta be messing with me Vixen”said Élies. Chloé pretended she didn't hear the nickname. “Nope we have no drills. Most people run and hide but that's it. There’s the girl who used to be Rena, Alya she has a blog called the ladyblog and before she had the miraculous would go after akumas in hope of seeing ladybug”replied Chloé. She said it in the most natural thing. Élise jaw dropped to the floor. “Are people stupid”she asked. 

Chloé strugged. “Ugh. I hate this school already. How could they not have any drills. Do these people solely just rely on Ladybug? Do they know she can fail?”asked Élies. She was getting heated. Her face was red and eyes almost seemed cat like again. She was slowly getting out of breath as she ranted. Hoesntly Chloé was surprised. She never seen someone so mad over something she has come to know. It was admirable to say the least. 

Élise threw her head down onto the table snapping Chloé out of it. “How do you think the principal would feel if i brought him these complaints?”asked the straight haired girl. “He probely wouldnt listen to you”Chloé said calmly. HS etook a sip of her tea. “That’s bullshit”replied the girl. She hissed like a cat. Chloé looked at how people where finally walking into school. “Come on minou 1 ''said Chloé. Élise stood up. “Is it time to go?”she asked. She slung the bag onto her shoulder. 

Chloé offered her arm to the other. Élise didnt hesitate into taking it. “Are more people going to look at us?”she asked. She didn’t seem upset, just curious. “Yes. You and my outfit will bring eyes over yto us”said the blonde. Élise looked at her and seemed to take her apart in her little head. She stood on her toes and slid her hands into her hair. Then slowly pulled out the scrunchy keeping it up. “There. It looks more pretty like this. And since people are already staring”said the burnett. 

The blonde’s heart picked up as soon as the girl’s soft hands touched her hair. She wasent used to people being so close. People never really tried. Her heart beat picked up. She felt as if shewas in some kind of sapphic poem. Some type of intimate moment. That she would have with her lover. She shook her head. “Come on let’s go”she said shortly. 

The two linked arms and walked on the main path. Some people who where walking had stopped and oepenly stared. I was kind of amusing if she wasent used to it. The two walked through the doors of the school both with different emotions. Chloé wanted to generally just nit be here. Élise however was ready to werk everying that was happening here. 

The akuma class was in full swing as always. Mariantte was scribbling on her notebook. She had a dreamy smile on her face. Nino and Adrien where sharing headphone’s vibing to some music. Julika and Nathaniel where having a quiet conversation. Max and Kim where talking about the homework. Alix was scrolling through Instagram. And the rest of the class surrounded Lila as she told another story. 

“Yeah and then he helped me up. It was so sweet of him too.”replied the teen. And then they did it. The two girls walked through the door. Some people looked up, and then started asking if it’s real. The queen bee wasn’t wearing yellow. And some girl was on her arm. Healing half the class quiet the others looked up. And they where shocked too. Lila soon realized no one was listening to her. She turned to see the two. Élise and Chloé looked like nothing was wrong. The two walked up too the middle row where they sat down. Even after letting go of the girl’s arm, Élies snuggled up next to her. Chloé allowed her to do so. 

Marianitte was the first to come up. “Afternoon Chloe. Élise it’s nice to met you. My name is Marionette Dupang-Chang and i’m the classes president. Welcome to the class”she said. Chloé checked er nails. Élise smiled. “It’s nice too meet you”said the girl. She showed her a binding smile. “I see you met Chloé”said Marinotte, “Did she tell you the rules?”asked the blue haired girl. 

Élise nodded. “Chloé was so kind to tell me everything. But i don’t know if i’ll remeber everything. So is there a rule book”asked the burnette. Mariantte nodded. She pulled out a planner and then a smaller book. “These are you planner and rule book. Your classes will give you your period books”she said. “Thank you”Élies said. 

Marinatte went back to her seat. Élise opened the rule book. Without looked up she said “You got a highlighter?”she asked. Before chloe could hand her a pink one Lila walked over. “Hi my name’s Lila Rossi. It’s nice too meet you”said the girl. Élise looked up her eyes cat like again. “Élise. Nice to meet you as well”said the teen. Lila had a sinister smiled. “I’m still a bit new and us newbie’s should stick together. Maybe away from her”everyone was definitely watching after that. 

“That’s sweet, no thanks, I think i’m gonna stay with Chlo”she said. Lila looked upset. “But Élies she just sint the nicest. I don’t want her to use you”replied the girl. Élise looked amused and the blonde was ready to rip sausage head apart. “How about you let me make my own choices, Rossi. No offense but i can take care of myself. Oh or do you thnk that you cvan use me as well. Want me to listen to your fake little stories. Lach onto you like some kind of baby. Cause love im not into it”said the teen. She ended staring at her with a smirk. Lila face became red with angry but composed herself. “Why are you so mean”she said fake crying. 

Élise looked proud of herself. She stood up. “Listen up everyone. I can taie care of myself, unlike you, so stop trying to control me. That’s it”replied elise. She sat down and people turned to talk about what happened. Chloé turned to her, Élies gave her a smile. “I got your back, and i know you hav epotential”replied the girl. Chloé’s cheeks burned a light red. No one’s ever stood up for her. About talking behind her back or anything. Everyone only listen when she mentions she has money. Élise however did it anyway. And sticked by her. 

“She is such a bitch”whispered Élies . Chloé laughed a little. “You have no idea”.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it. I’ll try to update soon!   
> My Instagram: Not_Yourcrybaby  
> Twitter: Not_Yourcrybaby   
> Tiktok: Thegoddessmars 
> 
> What are your predictions for the next chapter, or things you want too see?


End file.
